


Kokichi's Fluffy Pink Diary

by AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Diary/Journal, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Characters, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Oma Kokichi-centric, Other, Out of Character, Out of Character Oma Kokichi, Past, Sad Oma Kokichi, Sad and Happy, read tags for any possible tws please, tw v-mit mentions here and there, venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1/pseuds/AcornNattoTheSquirrel_1
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Kokichi hides? Or what he truly thinks? Look no further! Here, you get to read into Kokichi's diary- ahem, journal, and discover secrets about himself! Who knows what you'll find? Just make sure you're not caught. :) Enjoy!(AUTHORS NOTE: REMEMBER THAT THIS STORY IS NON-CANONICAL, AND ANYTHING MENTIONED ABOUT HIS PAST ISN'T CANON, JUST SIMPLE HEADCANONS OR THEORIES)
Kudos: 49





	1. My First Entry! Yay!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this idea as I was going to bed last night and I thought "eh why not" lmao 
> 
> remember the author's note in the summary, anything about Kokichi's past is headcanons and theories. Virtually little to nothing is revealed about Kokichi's actual past.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the beginning of Kokichi's diary! Nothing too special...yet ;)

Hi! :) This is Oma Kokichi, or Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader of darkness! And this is my totally evil journal where I can secretly plan taking down a huge mafia! Just kidding, I think this is for my thoughts. It’s called a diary or whatever. It was given to me as a joke, but I can’t tell you who it was! Hehehe :) It’s a big secret! What even is a diary used for? To talk about gossip or cute hot boys? I can totalllyyyy do that! ;) 

I guess I’m supposed to vent about my thoughts here? How rude, for a book that can be easily accessed to hold all of my secrets! If anyone is reading this, I won’t hesitate to send my 10,000 army and fangirls after you! >:) Don’t test me. I mean, don’t expect me to reveal too many secrets. A supreme leader never does that, people could take advantage of that and send it to the yakuzas or mafia! Okay fine I’ll reveal **ONE** secret: you smell. :) I'm bored now, probably gonna go and tease Shuichi again!~ Writing is too much and it hurts my wrist. 

_Oma Kokichi_


	2. I Don't Like Pig Feet. This is Why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi explains in his diary why he absolutely hates pig feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so glad I managed to do all my homework, now I can sit and work on this story, it's fun lmao

Hello! It’s me again! :) Earlier today, mom served lunch! It was very delicious, exceepptt… **SHE ADDED PIG FEET!!!! EEEWWWW!** I absolutely _HATE_ and I mean **_H A T E_ **pig feet, and that’s not a lie! It’s true! I was convinced mom was trying to poison me! I mean, pig feet shouldn’t even be a food, they belong only on a pig’s body! I’m sure you’re asking, “But Kokichi, why do you hate pig feet?” Wellll, it’s a long story, but also not! And if I told you, I’d have to kill you after! But, I guess I can tell ya. After all, this is where I can totally hide my secrets in a book that can be easily opened! 

So, little ol’ me grew up in an orphanage. I murdered all of my family, and blamed it on that totally creepy mailman, so I was sent to live in one! The main head of the whole house was a real bitch. Her name was Mrs. Hara, but I called her Mrs. Hag. She was a pretty old bag anyways, wrinkles all over her face. There’s a saying that goes, “respect your elders,” but she wasn’t an elder to be respected! She hated me for no reason! :( (but then again, I did sneak laxatives into her lunch once! <3)

Of course she had to keep me and the many other gremlins in the orphanage fed, so everyday we’d head to the lunchroom for breakfast, lunch, and dinner! The food was alright, but sometimes she’d make the poisonous meal:  **_P I G F E E T._ **

I don’t mind bacon, or pork chops, or ham, or steak, because those actually are delicious and have flavor! But pig feet? Nothing was good about it! Not to mention sometimes it has vinegar in it, GROSS! What didn’t help was Mrs. Hag forced us to eat it, including myself. She’d walk over, hold my mouth open, and shove the radioactive fuel inside of me. Most of the time, it’d make me really sick and I’d vomit everywhere! And she’d get mad at me! Like, okay wicked bitch of the west,  **YOU** made me vomit my guts out! 

But no matter what, she’d still feed me that nasty stuff. Ugh. At least now she’s buried 10 feet under, and I can peacefully eat all the pocky, chips, and candy I want! Not healthy, but I’m here for a good time, not a long one. Live fast and eat ass, that’s what I always say. Take that, Mrs. Hag. 

_ Oma Kokichi _


	3. The Most Delicious Soda on Earth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi decides to write a possibly exaggerated story on how he discovered Panta.

Ok ok, I can admit that I am a pretty picky eater! I cannot lie about that! Veggies make me feel sick, meat is alright on certain days, but the snacks! Ohh, all the snacks! Amazing every single time! And what do you guzzle down with snacks? Soda, of course! But not just any soda, Panta!

I’m sure you’re wondering, “Oh, great and powerful Kokichi, why do you enjoy Panta? What’s so good about it?” Shut up and I’ll tell ya! 

Of course, you might remember that I grew up in an orphanage. Maybe. :) I wasn’t allowed to have any fun snacks, just boring ass vegetables and water. Sometimes tea or juice, but that was rare. Little did everyone know, I escaped that horrid place! Yep, escaped from a prison! Mrs. Hag didn’t care, she was probably smoking a fat blunt for all I care. She never really cared for children, and me. But, once I escaped, I could enjoy all the foods I could ever want! 

So, of course I had to try a lot! Some of my all time faves are pocky, konpeito, KitKats, and gyoza! Just so delicious, mama Kirumi makes some bomb gyoza! Back on topic.

So one day, after making a business man cry and pee his pants, I walked around town and noticed a vending machine. This was my first interaction with soda! Sweet, flavorful, bubbly goodness! Oddly enough, after trying a few, I didn’t like many sodas. No matter what brand, sometimes I just couldn’t click with a lot of flavors. Either too sweet, disgusting, or just okay. But, one of them changed my life  **FOREVER.** Panta! Specifically the grape flavor! It felt like my taste buds got sent to heaven and back, my life finally had purpose! I no longer had worries about life! 

I can’t lie about what I had just said, because that is all true! Now, I drink it constantly! At first, my stomach didn’t like me drinking it a lot and it hurt, but now it’s used to it! I occasionally drink tea or juice to balance it out, but Panta is a drink I’ll always love! 

Oh! Fun fact! Did you know they had an anime chick mascot? Her name was Panta-Chan! They don’t use her anymore, but she was there for a couple of years! I collect Panta stuff, so I have a few empty intact cans, all washed and displayed, of the logo with her on it! I mean, is it a shock that I collect merch? ;) That’s my story of how I discovered the amazing carbonated drink that is Panta! My wrist hurts from writing now, probably going to go and bother Maki-Roll, until she chokes me. :)

_ Oma Kokichi  _


	4. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi decides to ramble just a bit about his favorite topic: video games!
> 
> {idk much about yugioh rip}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter today, pretty tired. 
> 
> this story is gonna ramp up soon, trust the process.

I’m a huuuge fan of video games!~ Didja know that? Huh? Huh? Did ya? Well, you do now! Video games are my escape from the horrible truths and realities. 

Of course, before I escaped my kid prison, there was simply no fun! All there was was a little playground, books, and board games! Ugh! I hate board games, they’re boring!! Besides, the ones I came across were unplayable, broken or had pieces missing. Why play a game if it’s broken? Why play if there’s important pieces missing? A game’s not fun if it’s not completed. 

So, when I discovered video games, I immediately fell in love! I wanted to play them all! Mario, Pokemon, Sonic, the possibilities were endless! Games that were complete, colorful, vibrant! Of course a supreme leader would love video games! He has to, or that’s not a real leader! When I take over the world, I shall buy all the video games I want and play them! And let everyone else have games, FOR FREE! I may be an asshole, but I’m not  _ that _ evil. ;) Maybe. 

Why am I rambling about games anyways? OH, that’s right! I just got a Yu-Gi-Oh! game today! It’s time to du-du-du-du-du-du-duel!!! :)) I’m so excited, it’s one of the best games ever! Ok ok so! I went to this super cool store near Towa, that has a lot of retro games and consoles people can buy! As I was looking, I saw a Yu-Gi-Oh game for the Gameboy Advanced! So, of course I bought it! I’m already halfway finished through the game! 

Ohhhh, video games. What will I do without ya? I’d probably be dead if they went extinct like the dinosaurs! Ok, rambling over, time to complete this game! 

_ Oma Kokichi  _


	5. Hmmm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi decides to vent some thoughts and feelings. A bit darker chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yea this is kinda a vent lmao

I hope nobody finds this. I guess this is a vent, but I might just crumple this up later and toss it. Whatever, here goes.    


Why am I me? Just, why? Nobody likes me or enjoys my presence. I’m a nuisance. Maybe it’s my fault, all I do is lie and hurt people. I can’t help it, I just don’t know how to stop. 

Should I just disappear? Am I really needed by them? Or D.I.C.E? Would they be better off, because I’m so strict and annoying? I don’t understand. 

I can’t afford therapy right now, it’s too much. Like, you shitting me? Why does it cost so fucking much just to talk to some stranger about my mental health and trauma? Seems fucking dumb, no? Besides, as a supreme leader, I don’t dump my problems, my real ones, onto anybody. I don’t trust them. Rather, they don’t trust me. 

They wouldn’t listen anyways. Just shrug me off or get mad because they don’t know what a lie or truth is if it hit them in the face. Or they’d dismiss my feelings. I just don’t know how much longer I can take this. I don’t know. 

I’m scared. D.I.C.E. are my only friends and family I have. Maybe I could talk to them? No, no. I gotta be their strong leader. I can’t show any weakness. That’s not something a supreme leader does. This is the issue. I’ve lied so much, I can’t even tell whether I’m lying or telling the truth as I’m writing. I’m going insane. I put on this mask and I cannot take it off. I can’t.

Maybe they were right. Maybe I am alone forever, and I always will be. What am I doing? This is dumb! I’m just rambling about feelings that won’t even matter in the long run. Nobody will find this ever, and think “Oh poor Kokichi! I feel sooo bad!” No, they’ll think “Oh, so now he’s lying about his mental health for attention? Pathetic. I wouldn’t care if he died.” 

I’m going to bed. It’s late.

_ Oma Kokichi _


	6. Truth? Or Lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi's entries get a bit weirder as his mask finally begins slipping off. Just what is this silly leader up to?

Eww, my last page. Did I really just vent in this stupid thing? Ahaha, oh well! Don’t mind that, I was just acting!~ I’m being honest! Or am I? Who knows, I don’t even know! Nishihi!~ 

Boy, sleeping hard does wonders for your body. I feel soooo refreshed and motivated! Motivated to tease and prank more people, and eat the yummiest sweets! But seriously though, don’t mind my vent, it was all a lie. I mean, it was obvious, right? 

I was just super duper tired last night, and I guess my mind wandered into Lala Land. Whoever might be snooping in on this to spy and blackmail, don’t take anything I say seriously, poopie head! :) You’re honestly stupid if you believed my dramatic “vent.” 

……..

Okay, okay, maybe some of it was true! Not telling you which line, figure that out yourself. But, maybe not. :) Hehe, I bet you’re getting pissed off cause I won’t say anything truthful! 

……

I’m tired of lying so much. If only I could make myself stop. I can’t. I don’t know how. I push people away because-

HAHAHAH! Gotcha! :) Man, my acting skills are just as great on paper! Right? Right? You totally believed that! I bet you’re in shock right now! HAHAHAH….HAhaha...haha….

This is kinda getting boring now. What am I even doing? I will not give anything away about myself! No way. Who knows who’ll find this and what they’ll do. Geez. Time to go bother everyone now and make them hate me! 

_ Oma Kokichi  _


	7. All About D.I.C.E.!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi explains a bit about his organization, his members, and what they like to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if some of these are insanely short lmao

I know people have been wondering about my organization and what I run, buuut I’m never gonna tell anybody! I oddly find comfort writing in this book? Just something about spilling my thoughts and then hiding this in my safe with a combo I only know. But, that’s a lie. :) 

Since my organization has thousands of people, I’ll only talk about the ones here in Japan! We call ourselves D.I.C.E and we play the funniest pranks on civilians! But they couldn’t just easily join, they had to do the hamster dance to join. >:) 

Their regular names are too boring, so I each gave them codenames! They go by: Bubs, Lightning, Pigtails, Red, Cotton, Darling, Jester, Ghost, and Mischief! Such better names, don’t ya think? And with their names, comes an important role they must fulfill! 

With every prank we do, there’s a lot of planning that goes into it. You think we just immediately go through with whatever? Nope! We got whole meetings dedicated to what kind of chaos we’ll bring next. We all come up with ideas, write 'em down, and vote! After that, we began developing on when and where the prank will take place, and then make sure we have all the supplies! Then, each one gets busy! Looking out for police, preparing the prank, giving signals, etc! Hard work truly pays off, kiddos!~ 

Sometimes though, we just relax, nothing special. At times we’ll have mini game tournaments and make board games more fun than they are. Guess who wins each time!!~ 

Ahh, jeez, I love 'em all so much. They’re my only family that I have. If I lost them… I don’t know what I’d do without them. I probably wouldn’t have survived the real world if I didn’t meet them. Hell, I wouldn’t even have my ultimate talent if I didn’t run into them! I’m insanely lucky, luckier than that Nagito Komaeda guy. I wouldn’t trade them for the world. No way. I’d rather die than do that. 

But yeah, that’s all I’m giving away about D.I.C.EMaybe I will go visit them later. Y’know what? That’s a good idea. Sayonara!~ 

_ Oma Kokichi  _


	8. Honesty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While ranting about honesty, Kokichi has a mini breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for a lot of kudos! It means so much to me! :) 
> 
> Anyways this chapter probably doesn't make much sense but whatever.

Honesty is stupid. I’m serious. Honesty is the dumbest concept that humankind has created. It’s not possible to be fully honest. Even the most honest people lie. Like, when they say “I’m always fully honest!” No, that’s not true. Fucking liar. I HATE liars!! ;)

Buuut, lying is more fun! It can feel good to lie, especially when saving your own life, or just messing with people. Here’s an example, if someone spreads a rumor on you, spice it up! Lie about how they secretly crossdress, or moan like a donkey in their sleep! Whatever they say, you can twist up their words somehow! I tried it once on this girl who tried to spread rumors on me, and she never did it again! See? Lying can save you! 

Why be honest all the time, when you can just lie?! People can be so boring if they were always truthful! Especially when the truth hurts! 

Haha...hahaha….hahahaha…. 

……..

Y’know what? To be fully honest, I hate lying. I hate it. I can never stop. It’s so addicting. Please. Help me. Help. Are you listening? Make it stop. Please. Make it stop!

I don’t want to lie anymore! I don’t want to! Please! Why can I tell the truth for once?! Why do I let everyone hate me? Why do I push people away! Can I just please have one friend? One friend who doesn’t fake their kindness, just cause they have to deal with me?! Whatever, I don’t deserve nobody! I 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I didn't accidentally not finish the chapter, the cutoff was intentional.


	9. What Does It Mean to Have Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi begins to think about what it'd be like if he actually had a friend with him. A real friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who's back from the dead?   
> sorry, my mental health has been dropping lately, and school has also been in my way. but spring break is coming soon and I'll have lots of free time to update this story more, maybe. sorry about being gone for like, two months. 
> 
> also yes this chapter is sorta a vent lolllllllllllllll some of it

What does it mean to have a friend? What's it like? I mean, I wouldn’t know, I’m too busy committing crimes. But, for real. How is it? 

Do you guys laugh until you cry? Share interests and personal stuff? Talk everyday? Wear matching clothing? (I do that with D.I.C.E. but that doesn’t count really, I see them more as siblings than anything else.) Cook sweets together and eat them? I wish I had someone to do that with. 

Here, I don’t really consider many people my friends. Sure, I hang out with them and tease them, but I don’t really consider them buddies. Besides, they just think my existence is a nuisance. Man, it’d be nice to have a buddy. I’m not talking about Shuichi or Kaede, or Big Tits. 

I’m talking about a genuine, actual person. Someone who will play along with me and my stupid little lying games. Someone who won’t immediately get pissed at me. Someone who won’t yell at me for just existing. Someone who could pull a good joke and actually have a sense of humor. Where can I find someone like that? Why is it so hard for me to actually make a friend? Is it cause of this facade I put on? What am I doing so wrong that makes people want to avoid me or hate me? I just want to be myself! Do they just not like that? 

I just want to have a friend who isn’t fake and won’t hate me. What’s the problem? What can I do? Wait…. Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Hold the phone. 

Wait, no, I see the problem. It’s this damn mask. It’s hiding my real self, my true feelings. I almost can never feel genuine unless I lie. Even when I  _ try  _ to lie, I can feel the urge bubbling. And it rises, rises, rises, and then it all floods out. I can’t stop lying. I can’t…. Even as I’m writing, I feel that urge. I can’t, i cant i cant i canti ncanr ic an-

Hehe, but I was just joking. Disregard everything I just said. That was all a lie. :)

_ Oma Kokichi  _


End file.
